herofandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus the Rogue
Magnus the Rogue is a member of the Order of the Stone and a major character in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. He first appeared in "Assembly Required". Biography Appearance Magnus has a completely shaved head with a black bandana. He has green armor with a belt half way up his body and four yellow buttons on his chest. He has brown gloves and yellow shoes. Prior to episode 2, he wore a completely transparent helmet, currently in possession of Axel. His armor is presumably made of emerald. It is also possible that he used to have brown hair, due to his eyebrows being brown. Personality Magnus is destructive, yet still has a sense of honor. He is talented at griefing, or causing destruction and appreciates the "art" of it. He genuinely cares for the people of Boom Town, as shown when he yelled at The Wither Storm for eating his kingdom and his subjects. He is shown to be very stubborn, as well as egotistical. Before losing to Jesse, Magnus is nicknamed the best griefer to ever live. He is shown to become pretty much insane if you go to Boom Town, as he can be seen with fire in his eyes and trying his hardest to kill Jesse. However, that could have him just being a very good actor, as he had to make things look "legit". He also does get cocky sometimes, because Jesse managed to hit him in the back with an egg, and he misaimed his first TNT. But he also offered to give up his armor for Jesse, though he may have just done it to gain favor with the group. History Background Magnus is an expert demolitionist and griefer. He was a part of the Order of the Stone and was the former ruler of Boom Town. He, along with the Order of the Stone, defeated the Ender Dragon. However, he and the rest of the Order lied to the world about how they defeated the dragon in more epic ways to earn more fame. In reality, Soren used Ivor's Command Block to blink it out of existence. Because of the Order's lies, Ivor quit, and vowed revenge. Assembly Required Coming soon! Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Magnus has killed: * The Ender Dragon. * Many Hostile Mobs. Death (Determinant) Killed By * The Wither Storm (caused). * Jesse (indirectly). * Ivor (Indirectly). When Jesse is going to use the Formidi-Bomb on the Wither Storm, Magnus and Ellegaard will offer their armor. If the player chooses to use Magnus's armor, he will be thrown by the Witherstorm onto a tree and die due to him being armorless. But it is possible that he survived because usually, when one dies in Minecraft Story Mode, he/she disintegrates into smoke and the only thing remaining is the person's items, but Magnus's body didn't disintegrate when he "died". It is possible that Magnus got a concussion instead, leading to him falling unconscious, thinking he would die because of the likely intense pain. If Ivor didn't spawn the Witherstorm, Magnus could've been alive. Trivia * He almost rejected his alliance with Jesse, because he couldn't leave the town ( Boom Town ), as he was its king. * In "Assembly Required" he isn't wearing his helmet. ** In several Boom Town banners, he is wearing a hat, despite never being seen wearing it. * In Episode 3, he seems to start getting along with Ellegaard, even being upset if she dies. ** This is the opposite if Magnus dies, as Ellegaard will continue to insult him. * Ironically, Magnus is known as the best griefer that ever lived. However, Soren made the most destructive weapon ever. ** Interestingly, when Ellegaard mentions the Formidi-Bomb Magnus will go insulting it. * In Episode 4 and 5, Axel wears a helmet that Magnus was seen to wear in the flashback of Episode 1. * Magnus loses his title as the King of Boom Town regardless if Jesse does or doesn't go looking for him in "Assembly Required", since Axel will take the crown if Jesse doesn't. * Magnus says "At least I got to be a real hero..." to Soren when he dies, (determinant), this is an early hint to the fact that The Order of the Stone were fakes. * If Jesse takes Magnus' armor, he/she doesn't get his helmet, but Axel does. * If Magnus dies, in the Treasure Room in Episode 5, there are banners of Magnus from Boom Town. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Paranoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonists Category:Protectors Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Provoker Category:Article stubs Category:Fighter Category:Famous Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Outright Category:False Antagonist